Three Simple Words
by RaineXion
Summary: Namine is the new girl in Twilight Town and she makes a new friend, Roxas. Readon to find out what'll happen when she starts liking him! NaminexRoxas Chapter 5 and 6 are finally out!
1. The New Girl in Town

Three Simple Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The only characters that are in this story that belongs to me is Amanda.

A/N: Sorry for not writing stories. I had a waaaaaaaaay to long writer's block.

Chapter 1: The New Girl in Town

Naminé walked up to her window and touched the window pane with her soft hands. She looked out and saw it was sunny. She smiled to herself. Naminé put on her sandals and walked downstairs. She entered her living room and found her mother and father sitting there.

"Mom, dad, can I go out? Pleeeeeeeaaase," Naminé begged.

"Of course you can. You don't have to beg Naminé. You can go explore the town and here's some munny if you want to buy anything," Naminé's mom said as she gave Naminé one hundred munny.

"Thank you!" Naminé said sweetly and walked outside.

She took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "It's wonderful……." Naminé whispered to herself.

Naminé walked out of the compound of her house and walked around town.

Roxas walked around town with his hands in his pockets. He was extremely bored. He really wanted to go to the beach with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Amanda, Olette, Pence and Hayner but no, he had to say that he had stuff to do in town. He walked aimlessly until he bumped into someone.

"Ouch……" the blonde haired girl with blue eyes said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Roxas said as he got up and offered her his hand.

She blushed and then took his hand and pulled herself up. She brushed her white dress lightly and looked at him.

"Are you new in town?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I just moved into the house at Twilight lane," Naminé said.

"Oh, the house was for sale right? I live next door. By the way, I'm Roxas," Roxas said.

"I'm Naminé."

"So Naminé…..do you want a tour of the town?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

"And to finish the tour off, I'll get some sea salt ice cream," Roxas said as he bought some from the ice cream shop.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream? What's this?" Naminé asked when Roxas gave her one.

"It's really good. Try it," Roxas said as he licked his.

Naminé hesitantly licked the ice cream. To her amazement, it was really good. She smiled at Roxas and nodded before going back to licking her ice cream.

"See I told you."

"It's really good."

"Want to go watch the sunset with me?"

"Okay."

Roxas and Naminé walked to the train station and climbed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Roxas opened the door and Naminé gasped. They were on the roof.

"Are we allowed up here?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. My friends and I come here all the time," Roxas said.

They sat down at the edge of the roof. Naminé looked down nervously and when she saw how high up they were, she lost the feeling in her legs.

"R-Roxas……I-I'm afraid o-of h-heights," Naminé said.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Roxas said.

Naminé calmed down and waited for the sunset with Roxas.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Naminé exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it," Roxas said.

"Thank you so much for everything," Naminé said gratefully.

"It's no problem. Want me to walk you home?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah."

"Bye Roxas, see you tomorrow!" Naminé said cheerfully as she waved good bye to him before entering her house.

"Naminé, who was that boy?" Naminé's mom asked with a sly glint in her eye.

"He's my new friend, Roxas," Naminé said.

"Awww…..my little girl is growing up so fast," Naminé mom said as she hugged Naminé.

"MOM! What are you talking about! He's just my friend!" Naminé said.

"What's going on?" Naminé's dad asked.

"Naminé's got a booooooooooyfriiiiiieeeeeeeend," Naminé's mom sang childishly.

"NO I DON'T!" Naminé shouted.

"Naminé you're growing up so fast," her dad say.

"Not you too dad!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Naminé's got a boyfriend!" her parents sang in a sing song way.

Naminé smacked her hand on her forehead and said, "Honestly, I can't believe that the both of you are my parents. You act so childish sometimes."

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: So how did you like it? Please review. If I get at least five reviews I might continue the next chapter.


	2. A Small Burn

Three Simple Words

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The only character that is in this story that belongs to me is Amanda.

Chapter 2: A Small Burn

Naminé yawned as she sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and got off the bed. She went and washed her face in her own bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She gazed at her reflection. She imagined what Roxas would do if he saw her like this. Her hair was so messy and tangled. She giggled to her self and brushed her teeth. A few minutes after brushing her teeth, she heard someone knocking on her bathroom door.

"What do you want?" Naminé asked in an annoyed tone.

"Naminé don't be so cranky. I just came up here to tell you that dad and I will be going out, okay?" her mom said from the other side of the door.

"Can I go out later? I want to go and meet Roxas. AND he is NOT, you hear me?! NOT my boyfriend," Naminé said.

She heard her mom giggle softly and said, "Whatever you say, Naminé."

Naminé opened the bathroom door when her mom left. She opened her cupboard and took out a pink towel and a white t-shirt and a lavender coloured skirt. She went into the bathroom and took a bath.

After thirty minutes, Naminé put on her clothes and walked out of her bathroom. She quickly combed her hair and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen and began making herself some pancakes.

"Hi Naminé!" a familiar voice shouted from outside.

Naminé jumped from the sudden shout and burnt her hand.

"Ouch!" Naminé said as she looked at her hand.

The spot where she had been burnt turned red. Naminé looked outside the door that led to her backyard. Roxas was sitting on top of the wall that separated their houses. Roxas was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay Naminé?" Roxas asked as he walked in and took her hand gently and looked at her burn.

Naminé blushed and said, "Um….yeah, kinda. Don't worry; it's just a small burn."

"Let me wash it for you," Roxas said and pulled her gently to the tap.

Roxas turned on the tap and put Naminé's hand under the water. Naminé winced as the water touched her hand.

"Don't worry, it'll wash away the germs," Roxas said.

Roxas looked into her ocean blue eyes. He smiled at her and Naminé smiled back with a slight blush appearing on her face. Roxas turned off the tap.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Roxas asked.

Naminé walked to the medicine cupboard and took out the first aid kit. She put it on the table. Roxas took a small piece of cotton and dabbed it in a cream. He gently applied it on Naminé's wound and then stuck a plaster on it.

"Thanks Roxas," Naminé said with a smile as she gazed into his ocean blue eyes.

"It's no problem. I would do it for you any time," Roxas said.

Naminé giggled and said, "Thanks Roxas."

Oh crap, did that just slip out of my mouth?! I can't believe that I just said that, Roxas exclaimed in his mind.

Roxas is so sweet. He's my prince, Naminé said in her mind.

Then, Naminé smelled something burning. Roxas and Naminé looked at each other with wide eyes.

"THE PANCAKES!" Naminé and Roxas said at the same time.

Naminé quickly turned off the stove and Roxas grabbed the pan using five cloths to cover his hand and put it in the sink. Naminé looked at the pancakes. They were black and shriveled up.

Naminé grinned sheepishly and said, "Want to go out for breakfast?"

"Okay, my treat. I didn't have breakfast too," Roxas said.

"Thanks Roxas! Your so nice," Naminé said with a smile and grabbed his arm.

Roxas smiled and blushed at the same time. They walked out of the house but Naminé locked the door before going out. Naminé, I want to be your prince but will you be my princess? Roxas said to himself.

I know that this is too soon but the truth is……I like you Roxas. Even though we just met, the truth is, I really like you. But will you accept me? Naminé wondered.

"Roxas, thanks for everything you've done for me ever since I came," Naminé said.

"Thank you too. I really enjoyed helping you," Roxas said.

Naminé smiled and slipped her hand into his hand. Roxas stared at his hand and looked at Naminé.

Naminé just giggled and said, "Don't look at me like that. Let's go and buy something to eat."

End of chapter 2

A/N: So how did you like it? Please review if you want too. But I would really like to know if you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry if it took so long! I had writers-block again. I sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Meeting the Gang

Three Simple Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The only character that is in this story that belongs to me is Amanda.

Chapter 3: Meeting the Gang

Naminé looked out of the window that was next to her. She had finished eating two sandwiches that Roxas ordered for her. Roxas gently prodded her arm. She turned to face him. His ocean blue eyes staring back into her ocean blue eyes.

"Naminé, do you want to meet my friends?" Roxas asked with a slight blush creeping on to his face.

"Okay. So where are we going to go?" Naminé asked.

"To the top of the clock tower."

_At top of the Clock Tower….._

"Roxas is late today," Hayner said with a slight frown.

"Maybe he got caught up in something," Olette said.

"There he is!" Amanda said.

"Oh my God! Roxas finally got a girlfriend!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Really?" Riku said as he turned to face the entrance.

Roxas walked up to them with Naminé behind him. He smiled at his friends, hoping that they wouldn't be angry.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I was late. Naminé's and I went out-"

"For a small date?" Olette said with a sly smile on her face.

"No!" Roxas said as he blushed.

"Then why's your face red?" Hayner asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"N-Never mind!" Roxas stammered.

"You went out for breakfast?" Sora asked.

"Yup. This is Naminé and she's my new neighbour. I bumped into her yesterday," Roxas said.

"Hey, I'm Hayner," Hayner said.

"And I'm Olette."

"I'm Pence."

"Hey, I'm Sora, Roxas' cousin," Sora said with a grin.

"I'm Kairi, Sora's girlfriend," Kairi said.

"I'm Riku," Riku said.

"And I'm Amanda. I'm the youngest of the group," Amanda said and hugged Riku's arm.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Naminé said.

"I'm sure Roxas told you a lot about us," Hayner said.

"Actually...no. But we had a lot of fun together," Naminé said.

"WHAT?! Roxas, you didn't tell her about us?" Sora said as he grabbed Roxas' shoulders and shook him backwards and forwards.

"N-No, I didn't. Stop shaaaking meeee Soraaa," Roxas said as Sora stopped.

Roxas giddily walked towards the entrance. Naminé looked slightly worried.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naminé asked.

"Of course he will," Amanda said as she watched him walk giddily towards them.

"I'm so dizzy," Roxas mumbled as he plopped himself onto the ground.

Naminé kneeled down next to him and said, "You'll be fine Roxas."

Naminé gently covered his eyes using her left hand. After awhile, she took it off. Roxas was blushing a lot when he saw Naminé really close to his face.

"Are you okay now?"

"Y-Yeah. Much b-better," Roxas stammered.

"You don't have to stammer so much you know," Naminé said as she giggled.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Amanda and I are going to go get ice-cream," Riku said as he held Amanda's hand.

"Okay. But if you're going to look for us, we'll be at the mall," Olette said.

Riku nodded, still holding Amanda's hand. Naminé watched them leave and then turned to Olette.

"Are they a couple?" Naminé asked.

Olette smiled and said," Yup."

"Let's go shopping!" Kairi said as she grabbed Olette's right arm using her left arm and Naminé's left arm using her right arm.

"Do we have to?" the guys whined as they reluctantly followed them from behind.

_At the shopping mall….._

"So Naminé, where were you from?" Kairi asked as she held on to a pink colored blouse with dark red floral patterns.

"I came from another Town nearby," Naminé said as she browsed through the blouses at the shop.

"Oh… Sora, Riku, Amanda and I were from Destiny Island," Kairi said.

Roxas and the other guys were grumbling outside. They wanted to go home. Naminé and the other girls came out, holding plastic bags.

"Can we go now?" Hayner whined.

"No. You have to accompany me home. See you tomorrow," Olette said as she grabbed Hayner's arm and walked off.

"I've got to go now. Sora, you walk me home too okay?" Kairi said.

"That would be great!" Sora said and immediately jumped out of his seat and grabbed Kairi's hand.

"He looked excited," Naminé stated.

"Yup. I'm going to buy a Sea Salt Ice Cream, do you want one?" Roxas asked.

"Let me pay this time."

Naminé and Roxas ate their ice creams in silence as they walked home. Naminé was thinking about something while Roxas kept on glancing at her. Naminé turned to him and smiled.

"Is there something on my face?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. It's just that, I'm so happy that I have someone like you as a friend."

Roxas blushed a little and then stopped walking, "Me too. See you tomorrow, Naminé."

Naminé nodded and smiled again. She was about to open the gates when Roxas grabbed her arm. She turned around to face him.

"I just wanted to tell you that-"

Then, somebody, sprinting pass them, accidentally hit Roxas. Roxas fell forwards and the next thing he knew was that, his and Naminé's lips met. Naminé's eyes were wide. Roxas quickly stepped back.

"It was an accident! I'm so sorry!" Roxas said quickly.

"Don't worry," Naminé said with a smile. "I don't mind it at all… It was actually…nice. See you tomorrow."

Naminé opened the gate and closed it behind her. Roxas watched her enter her house as a slight breeze blew by.

_I don't mind it at all… It was actually…nice._

The words echoed in his mind. Does that mean that she likes me? Roxas wondered.

"Why didn't you take your chance back then?" a voice said.

Roxas turned around and saw…..

End of Chapter 3.

A/N: Hm, can a few people give me ideas on how to get Naminé and Roxas together? Well, I guess there's a little fluff in the story now. Please review so that I'll know what you think of it. I'm actually thinking of deleting the story already.


	4. An Old Friend

Three Simple Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The only character that is in this story that belongs to me is Amanda.

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

Roxas turned around and saw that it was the person sprinting just now. He was wearing a cap, a baggy t-shirt and a pair of pants that reached his knees. The person had his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Roxas replied.

The other person rolled his green eyes and said, "You heard me. Why didn't you take your chance back then?"

Roxas stared at the person and asked, "Sorry, but…do I know you?"

"Dummy! I can't believe you forgot me!!" he said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aiko, dummy," he said.

"But, you're a boy…right?"

The other person took off his cap and waist long brown hair gracefully flowed to his…um…her waist. Roxas stared at Aiko.

"Hana? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I'm back! The other town got so boring so I begged my mom to move back here," Hana explained.

"Welcome back Hana," Roxas said as he gave her a friendly hug.

_From inside Naminé's house…_

Naminé smiled as she entered her house. Her first kiss… She smiled as she touched her lips. She tiptoed over to the window in her living room. She peeked outside and gasped. Roxas was hugging another girl.

"But…" Naminé whispered hoarsely under her breath.

Naminé bit the bottom of her lip as she looked away and slowly walked upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door shut. And saw that her face was really red in the mirror.

"I can't believe that I said that to him…How could I be so…stupid…He has a girlfriend…" Naminé said sadly as she flopped onto her bed.

Naminé felt her cheeks and the back of her neck, all heated up from embarrassment. She closed her eyes in frustration as the scene was replayed over and over again in her mind. She effortlessly threw her pillow across the room.

"I bet he's telling her all about it and they're both laughing at my stupidity…why am I always doing really stupid things?!?!" she complained loudly as she lay down on her back and looked up at her ceiling.

She sighed as she put her hand on her forehead as she looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I let myself fall in love so easily!! Now my heart's broken… Serves me right… That's what I'll always get if I fall in love easily…"

She slowly sat up and looked around her room, still feeling really miserable. She stood up and walked over to her dressing table. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw herself with tear stains visible on her face.

"I wish…I could just…run away…from…everything…" she murmured to herself. Her head turned towards the faint sound of her hand phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

'Roxas…' the name immediately came to her mind.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Naminé!" came Roxas' cheerful voice from the other end of the phone.

"Oh…hey Roxas," Naminé said unenthusiastically.

"The gang just talked to me on MSN. They're planning to go camping tomorrow. You wanna come along?" Roxas asked, oblivious to the tone of Naminé's voice.

"I dunno…" Naminé said as she rolled her eyes.

'Oh please. Now he's pretending that he didn't mind me kissing him just now. What a jerk!' Naminé thought to herself.

"Awwww…c'mon. It'll be fun there!" Roxas begged.

"Well…" Naminé began as she imagined Roxas' face.

'NO! Don't think of him!! Remember what he did to you!!' Naminé mentally screamed to herself.

"Please…" Roxas begged.

"I'll ask my mom first. I'll call you back later," Naminé said.

"Okay then. Don't forget," Roxas said.

"Alright, alright. Bye," Naminé said and ended the conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey mom…" Naminé began as she watched her mom pull out the weeds around the plants.

"Yes sweetie?" her mom answered.

"Is it okay with you and dad if I go camping with Roxas and the others tomorrow?" Naminé asked.

"What others?" her dad piped up as he turned away from the rose bush he was tending to, to look at Naminé.

"My other new friends. Kairi, Sora, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Amanda and Riku," Naminé replied.

"Well…I don't really want you to," her mom said.

Relief washed through her and a relieved smile played on her lips. She was so grateful right now.

'Thank God my parents can actually be serious once in awhile! At least they aren't joking around like last time!' Naminé thought to herself.

"Awww…c'mon Mrs. Hoshimoto! Please… I promise that Naminé will enjoy her time with us," Roxas said as he climbed over the fence.

Naminé stared at him and thought to herself, 'He's lucky my parents don't mind him…'

"Well… okay," her mom finally gave in.

Naminé's jaw dropped as she stared at her mom. She turned to her dad with puppy dog eyes. She knew that her dad could clearly see that she didn't want to go.

"Okay. But where is this place first?" her dad asked.

Naminé couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes were wide and looked like they were about to pop out from their sockets. Roxas, still oblivious to Naminé's reluctance to go to the camp grinned.

"It's pretty close by. We're gonna camp somewhere in the woods near the town. It's pretty safe there. They have camping grounds there. So that's where we're gonna be camping. We're gonna camp there for about…a week," Roxas explained.

"That's a relief. Naminé, play safe, okay?" her mom said with a wink.

"Mom!" Naminé screamed as she blushed.

"Your mom's right," her dad said with a chuckle.

Roxas just laughed. Naminé was as red as a tomato. She wanted to hide her face.

"See you tomorrow. We're meeting up at my place at ten," Roxas said and waved goodbye before climbing over the fence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naminé sighed as she sat on her bed. She couldn't believe it. Yet here she was. Packing her clothes and other stuff for the camp. A part of her didn't want to go but another was just dying to get there. How…confusing!!!

"Arrrrgghh!!! Why, oh why do I still like that jerk!!" Naminé screamed in frustration.

"Naminé, sweetie. How's your packing going along?" her mom asked as she entered the room.

"Horrible," Naminé simply answered.

Her mom feigned surprise, "I thought you wanted to go!"

"Shows how much you know," Naminé joked.

They both laughed and her mom said, "Sweetie…we want you to enjoy the holidays as much as possible. You'll thank us later on."

"Are you sure this isn't a plot to get me together with Roxas?" Naminé asked as she eyed her mom.

Her mom just laughed and said, "Well…maybe a little."

"Or the whole thing," her dad joined in with a chuckle as he entered the room.

"Mom! Dad!! We're just friends!" Naminé said.

"Whatever you say sweetie. We're going to prepare dinner. Hurry and finish your packing," her mom said as both her parents left the room.

Naminé sighed to herself as she stuffed a pair of shorts into her bag. She really didn't want to go. But here she was, getting ready for the camp. It was gonna be one heck of a long week.

End of Chapter 4.

A/N: Sorry again everyone!! Major writer's block again!! T.T I'm seriously thinking of deleting this series. I have no idea what's the ending gonna be like. I need to know if the readers enjoy this story so I can continue writing other chapters or I'll finally delete them so please review my story.


	5. Kiyoshi

Three Simple Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The only character that is in this story that belongs to me is Amanda and Hana.

Chapter 5: Kiyoshi

Naminé sighed as she looked out of the window. They were on their way to the camping site but…she wasn't enjoying the ride. Yeah sure, the scenery outside was really nice. The sky was clear, not one cloud could be seen and the trees swayed in the gentle breeze but…she just couldn't cheer herself up.

"Nami-chan, what's wrong?" Amanda asked as she turned around.

Naminé smiled at her and said, "Nothing… But when did you start calling me 'Nami-chan'?"

Amanda shrugged. "I'm just bored. I've got nothing else to do."

"What about Riku?"

"Hm…? Oh! He's writing some plans down so I don't want to disturb him…"

"Oh…" Naminé looked down at her cell phone. No reply yet…

"Whatcha waitin' for?" Amanda asked, looking down at Naminé's phone.

"Oh…well…one of my friends sent me a message. He's staying somewhere around there for the holidays with a few others," Naminé said.

Roxas looked up. He turned to Naminé, who was sitting on the row to his right. He? Who's he?

"He? Who's he?" Amanda asked a puzzled look on her face.

"He's a friend from my old school. I didn't know that he'd actually come all this way for a holiday…" Naminé mumbled.

Amanda grinned. "Is he someone special?"

Roxas eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Naminé smiled and shook her head to his relief.

"Kiyoshi's just a close friend. He's looking for a girl that's…more…his type," Naminé said with a slight laugh.

"Oh…" Amanda said.

"Well, he'd better not be going after Amanda," Riku said.

Amanda giggled and said, "I don't think he will."

Naminé laughed but Roxas frowned. What if that Kiyoshi guy changes his mind? He might try to steal Naminé away from him.

"Yeah, but he'd better not try to steal you away from Roxas," Sora said with a grin.

Roxas turned red while everyone in the bus laughed. Everyone in the bus except Naminé. To everyone's surprise, she just turned away and looked outside, a small frown on her face.

Kairi sighed. "It's just too bad that Hayner, Pence and Olette couldn't make it…"

"Yeah…cause I'd love to scare them silly," Amanda said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Be careful Amanda…there might be a ghost coming after you tonight," Riku teased.

"Riku!!!!" Amanda said, pretending to be spooked as she shook his arm.

Naminé sighed softly. How long more…? She couldn't stand the fact that she was in the same bus as that girl…Hana.

"So what're we gonna do there?" Hana piped up.

"Well…we're gonna unpack our stuff in our cabins first," Kairi said.

"Cabins? Then why'd you ask us to bring the tents?" Amanda asked.

"We're gonna camp out later on but we'll be staying in the cabins for awhile," Kairi said.

Everyone started talking. Naminé could hear everyone talking about what they were gonna do there.

"Riku, we're gonna be in the same cabin right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah…" Naminé heard him whisper to Amanda.

She turned to Roxas and unfortunately for her, Roxas turned to look at her at the same time. He also heard what Amanda asked Riku. Their gazes met. Naminé stared into his eyes. She wasn't about to let herself continue gazing into his eyes so she turned away. Roxas looked at the back of her head, looking very confused.

"Okay, okay everyone. There are seven of us. And two cabins. So there'll be three people in each cabin except for one. One of the cabins will have to have four people. So the first cabin is…" Riku began.

'Please don't let me be with Roxas…or Hana. Please don't let me be with Roxas or Hana…' Naminé thought to herself.

"Me, Sora, Kairi and…"

Naminé's eyes snapped open. Nooo!!!! Please let that be me!!! But she knew that it wasn't her. After all, Riku and Amanda could never be separated if they had a choice.

"Amanda."

'Noooooooo!!!' Naminé yelled in her mind.

"So the second cabin is Roxas, Naminé and Hana."

"You must be so happy Naminé!" Hana said with a grin.

To her surprise, Naminé gave her a cold glare and said, "I'm not. But you sure must be."

Hana stared at the back of Naminé's head. What was her problem? She turned to Roxas with a confused look on her face. Roxas just shrugged.

Naminé got down from the bus and collected her luggage. She sighed to herself. She felt so alone here. Kairi was with Sora, Amanda was with Riku and…Hana was with Roxas.

"Where's the cabins?" she asked.

"Um…right over there!" Kairi said.

Naminé pulled her luggage all the way to the cabin and sighed in relief when she got there. Thank God it wasn't that far…

"Okay! We've got to elect a cabin leader!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"I elect Riku for cabin one," Amanda said with a grin.

"I second that!" Kairi said with a giggle.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Sora said pretending to be shocked.

Kairi giggled and replied, "No thanks Sora. I remember what happened when _**you **_were cabin leader…"

"Oh…yeah…" Sora said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"What happened?" Naminé asked.

Amanda giggled and said, "He messed _**everything **_up… He lost our tents... He made us have a _**campfire **_in the rain."

"Campfire in the rain?! How did he light the fire?" Naminé asked with an amused smile on her face.

"The point is…he didn't," Amanda said and began laughing.

Naminé laughed along while Sora pretended to be sulky.

"Cabin two's leader is…?" Sora asked as he turned to face Naminé, Sora and Hana.

"Better not pick Hana like last time," Riku said with a smirk on his face.

It was Hana's turn to grin sheepishly this time. Naminé turned to Riku with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that she was worse than Sora…" Riku said solemnly.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the bear ate all my marshmallows!! And it's not my fault that we got lost in the forest for hours!!" Hana protested.

Riku rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Yea… everything wasn't your fault."

"Exactly! Wait…are you mocking me?!" Hana replied with a shocked look on her face.

"Duh."

"Whatever… Okay! I elect Roxas for leader!" Hana said cheerfully.

Everyone turned to Naminé and she shrugged. "I elect and side no one."

"Okay…so…Roxas is the leader anyway!" Sora began with a grin.

"Oh man…I left my phone in the bus! I'll be right back," he said and ran off.

"Thanks sir," Roxas said as the bus driver handed him his phone.

When he was walking back to camp, he bumped into another guy. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

"Hey there. Are you camping around here?" he asked.

Roxas nodded his head.

"Yeah. But we're staying for a few days."

"I hope you enjoy it here. This place is like paradise to me."

"Oh…Do you wanna come down to my cabin later? It's right over there."

"Sure. I've gotta get back to my camp or my friends will start burning things up," the guy replied with a grin on his face.

Roxas laughed and said, "Good luck then."

He nodded his head and ran off. Roxas walked back to the camp, thinking of Naminé… Why was she so cold to him all of a sudden…?

"You got your phone back?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and a friend I just met might drop by later."

"Oh really? What's his name?" Amanda piped up.

"Uh…I don't know," Roxas said with another sheepish grin.

"Oh God… You're just like Sora," Amanda replied with a mischievous grin.

"Hey!" Sora and Roxas replied in unison.

"You can't just invite a stranger to camp. You hardly even know him," Riku said dryly.

"But he was a really nice guy. You would have too if you met him!" Roxas protested.

"They're always nice to you in the first place, Roxas," Hana said sarcastically.

"Well, what's done is done. It's too late to change it now," Kairi said with a cheerful grin.

Naminé sighed.

'Roxas…you idiot,' she thought to herself.

"You're on my side aren't you, Naminé?" Roxas asked.

Naminé smiled and said, "I'm not involved in this."

_**Later that night…**_

"Hey...where's Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"She went off to meet her friend," Riku said as he poked the fire.

"Oh….when did she leave?"

"Two minutes ago," Riku answered.

Roxas stared into the fire. He wondered what was Kiyoshi like…? Was he a big flirt? Or maybe some big, tall guy with huge muscles…?

"What do you think Kiyoshi's like?" Roxas asked Amanda who was also gazing into the fire.

"Um…I dunno… You?"

"A big, tall guy with huge muscles…?" Roxas replied.

Amanda burst into laughter and rolled on the ground. She couldn't help herself just imagining that. Naminé right next to…Roxas' creation. She clutched her stomach and laughed. When she got a grip of herself, she sat up and wiped her tears away.

"What…made…you think that he looked like that?" she asked with a grin.

Riku was also grinning in amusement at Roxas.

"I dunno…"

"Oh damn…I rolled on the ground… My shirt's dirty…" she whined.

"Serves you right for laughing at me," Roxas replied.

"Oh! Evil!" she answered and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey, everyone. This is Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, these are my friends," Naminé said.

Roxas turned around and his eyes widened. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as well.

Kiyoshi was the guy he met earlier.

End of Chapter 5.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking my own sweet time to post this up! TT I've got to stop playing the PS2… . and stop giving so many excuses!! I'm really sorry for the late updates. And I'd like to say thank you to some of the readers who were so loyal to this story… Thanks for giving me some motivation. I'll try my best to write the next one!


	6. An Apology

Three Simple Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The only characters in this story that belong to me are Amanda and Hana.

Chapter 6: An Apology

"You!" Roxas and Kiyoshi said as they pointed at each other.

"Do you know him Kiyoshi?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. I met him earlier. I didn't know that you were Naminé's friend," Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"Yeah, same here," Roxas said.

"Kiyoshi, Roxas. Roxas, Kiyoshi," Naminé said with a smile on her face.

"Uh…Nice to meet you," Roxas said.

Kiyoshi nodded.

"Amanda, Riku, this is Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, these two are Riku and Amanda," Naminé said.

"Hey," Riku said with a slight smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," Amanda said with a smile.

"Nice to meet the both of you too," Kiyoshi said.

"Hm…? You must be Kiyoshi, right? I'm Kairi and this is my boyfriend Sora," Kairi said with a smile as she and Sora came out of the cabin.

"Wow…you have a lot of friends Naminé… Nice to meet the both of you. So you and Sora coupled up?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes," came Sora's reply.

"I see…And what about Amanda and Riku?"

"Yep!" Amanda said cheerfully as she held Riku's hand.

"Yeah…this little idiot is mine," Riku said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Meanie!" Amanda said and poked Riku.

"You really like the word 'meanie' don't you?" Roxas asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yes…cause it's the perfect way to describe you and Riku…" she joked.

"Heeeeeeeeeey… what's going on outside?" Hana asked as she came out of the cabin.

Hana's and Kiyoshi's gazes met. His onyx eyes gazed into her brilliant green ones. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter and her stomach flip.

"And who is this?" Kiyoshi asked without taking his gaze off of her.

"Oh. Her." Naminé said unenthusiastically. "She's Hana."

"I'm Kiyoshi," he said as Hana walked towards him.

"I-I'm Hana… Nice to meet you…" she said shyly.

"The pleasure is mine," Kiyoshi replied.

Amanda hid her face as she tried to stifle her giggles. She began choking and Hana and Kiyoshi turned to her.

"Uh… cough cough Excuse me…" she said and ran into the cabin.

Riku followed her to everyone's amusement.

"I think I'll follow them…" Sora began and pulled Kairi along.

"I'm going to go check on her…" Naminé said.

"Um…wait for me Naminé…" Roxas said.

Hana raised and eyebrow but Kiyoshi just smiled at her. She managed to catch herself in time. She wasn't gonna let herself melt in some guy's arms.

"Have we met before? I feel like we have…" Kiyoshi said.

"Oh really now?" Hana asked as she folded her arms.

"Yes. I'm not lying," Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"I don't fall for lines like that easily, lover boy," Hana said dryly.

Kiyoshi just smirked and said, "It was worth a shot… But it's the truth…"

Hana smiled amusedly. Kiyoshi had a strange and amusing personality. Something about him attracted her. Something…different.

"I might give you a chance…but we've got to get to know each other better first…"

Kiyoshi just smiled as he looked into her eyes. "It's worth the time if I can be with you."

"What's wrong with you Amanda?" Naminé asked as she entered the room.

Amanda had buried her head in a pillow but her giggles could still be heard. Sora looked at Amanda as though she was crazy. She turned around and looked at them with a grin on her face.

"It's not my fault if it made me laugh!" she protested. "I'm a sucker for romance but…that was just plain funny!"

"And corny," Kairi added.

Amanda and Kairi laughed while the others had amused looks on their faces. It was funny to see Amanda beating her fist against the bed with Kairi.

"Okaaaaaaaay…" Naminé said as she stared at them.

"Yes…Amanda is always like this. She has a weird sense of humor… She laughs at almost anything," Riku said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault I find everything so funny…oh wait a minute…it is…" she said and giggled.

Naminé and the others began laughing at Amanda who buried her head in her pillow…yet again. She turned around and looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I miss my…" she began.

"Parents?" Kairi asked.

"No…"

"Dog?" Sora asked.

"I don't have one…"

"Me?" Riku asked with a smirk on his face.

"But you're here…how could I miss you?" she asked as she hugged his arm.

"Um…" Naminé began.

"School?" Roxas asked.

Amanda threw a pillow at him and yelled, "HA! School?! As if Roxas! Are you outta ya mind?"

Roxas laughed and said, "You're the one that starts laughing at almost anything."

"I'm not laughing at air am I?" Amanda shot back with a grin on her face.

"Okay… So what do you miss?"

"My computer…"

Everyone burst out in laughter while Amanda had a grin on her face.

"But I do!"

"Amanda!"

_**Later at night…**_

"Okay! Ghost story time!" Hana said cheerfully.

"Wow, you seem so cheerful…" Amanda said sarcastically.

"Heeeey….where did the cheerful Amanda go?" Hana asked with a grin.

"Sugar rush is over…" she replied.

"Don't worry Amanda, there's still marshmallows," Naminé said.

"Oh joy," Amanda said sarcastically…again.

"Well…that's if Sora doesn't eat all of them," Kairi said and laughed.

"Kairi! I'm not…okay. Fine. I was thinking of it…" Sora said.

"You mean if the Marshmallow Monsters don't come and eat them…or us," Hana said mysteriously.

"Oh joy, Marshmallow Monsters. What's next? The Easter Bunny?" Amanda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Amanda, don't be a kill joy for the other kids," Riku said teasingly.

"We're not kids!" Sora protested.

"Wow, Marshmallow Monsters sound as mature as the Cookie Monster," Riku said sarcastically.

"I think Riku's rubbing off on Amanda…Run Amanda! Run!" Hana said with a giggle.

Amanda rolled her eyes again. "He's not! He's…perfect…for me anyways."

"But…aren't you cheerful even without sweets?" Naminé asked.

She smiled wearily and said, "Yeah…but I'm like you too. I get moody for reasons…"

"Like…?"

"The fact that I'm away from my computer…"

Naminé laughed and said, "You're crazy! Everything here is so nice! How could you miss you're computer?!"

Amanda sighed and said, "Fine…I'll try."

"Okay! Okay! Everyone around the camp fire!" Hana said bossily.

The bag of marshmallows was passed around and Naminé took a marshmallow and roasted it over the fire on a stick.

"Oh poop. My marshmallow fell," Hana said childishly.

"You're starting to sound like Rikku…" Sora said as he turned to look at Hana.

Naminé looked up at the stars as Sora and Hana began quarrelling. Hmmm…too bad she didn't have her sketch book now… the stars were so beautiful…

"Hey Naminé…" Roxas said softly.

Naminé turned to face him. She found out earlier, that Roxas and Hana were just friends, to her embarrassment. She felt so sorry for giving Roxas and Hana the cold shoulder and she was trying to make up for it.

"Yes?"

"Why were you acting all weird earlier?"

"Oh…I'm so sorry about that!" Naminé said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"It's okay. But why were you so mad?" Roxas said comfortingly.

"Oh…I…uh…" Naminé began as a blush crept on her face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," Roxas said.

Naminé bit her lip. She wanted to say sorry. She felt so guilty. It was wrong of her to judge both Hana and Roxas so quickly… But…she just didn't know what to say…

"Roxas… I'm really, really sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Naminé… It's okay… I forgive you."

Naminé sat up and looked up at the sky. The sky was filled with stars that night. Stars that seemed to be watching all of them at this very moment.

"It's just that…I saw you hugging Hana and I…I guess that I got jealous…"

"You got jealous…? But why…?" Roxas asked.

'Is he this blur?!' Naminé thought to herself.

"It's just that…you seemed so close…And…I didn't want…to lose…you…" Naminé said as her cheeks began heating up.

Roxas turned a little pink and said, "Naminé…Don't worry. We'll always be close…"

"I didn't want to lose you…As one of my best friends," Naminé added quickly.

Roxas was disappointed. He thought that Naminé was finally confessing her feelings for him. He had liked her the moment he met her.

'We'll see…Maybe over time…she'll…' he thought to himself.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry. You won't."

End of Chapter 6.

A/N: . It took me so long to write this… My head is spinning… Lol.. I hope that you, the readers, liked it. I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a looooong time! I felt so lazy… Sigh…I have to stop giving so many excuses and start working for it. Well, thanks for reading and I hope that you'll leave some comments!


End file.
